Happiness?
by MaceydogGamer
Summary: Rin Kagami has had depression for a while now. Everything changes one day when she crosses paths with the most popular boy in school, Len Kagamine. Ever since she met him her life has never been the same. Will this boy cure her depression or will he make it worse. RinxLen Rin and Len are NOT related in this. I'm also not good at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay first fanfic that I'm actually going to post. This story is based in America, and Rin and Len aren't related in this story at all**.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

Rin's POV

Depression is a good word to describe my life. Nothing in my life has been happy for three months now. Where there is no happiness there is sadness.

I lay there in bed as I think about my depression. I turned over and saw that school starts in a hour. Even though I hate school I still have to go. I got up and took a quick shower. The girls' school uniform is a plain white blouse with a black skirt that goes down to the knees. It was mandatory that you wear white leggings and black dress shoes with the uniform.

I quickly got dressed and strolled into the kitchen to eat. I grabbed an orange from the fruit basket and quickly cooked eggs and toast. After breakfast I started on my journey to school. Since school wasn't that far away I just usually walk.

When I arrived at school all I saw other students heading off to their destination. We have to head to the gym or auditorium until the bell rings. I sat in the back row of the auditorium just sketching on a scrap piece of paper. I don't have any friends to talk to. People don't really notice me that much since I'm very quite and don't like people that much.

It took about five minutes for the bell to ring. Unlike other schools we don't switch classes. As always I was the first person in the room. I sat down in the back row by the window. Most of the students were in the room when a big group of girls came in with no other than Len Kagamine. Len is the most popular boy in the school and the most annoying in my opinion.

"Lenny you're so cute," Neru said.

Seriously I don't understand what they see in him. The teacher walked in and everyone sat down in their seats. It was a substitute teacher; we don't usually have substitute teachers. She turned to the board and wrote 'Ms. Slette', on it.

"My names Ms. Slette I will be your substitute today." she said with a smile. "Now I'll be doing the attendance."

She called each student's' name then located on where they sat in the classroom.

"Rin Kagami"

"Here," I responded with a raise of my hand.

All the other students turned to look at me like I was a new student or a ghost. They can at least pretend they know me! I focused my gaze to outside. It was almost winter; the trees were already bare, the birds were migrating south, and the days were shorter.

Sooner or later came english my favorite class. Today we had to do an assignment with a partner. Great. Our teacher planned for us to work with people she choose. Ms. Slette started calling out the groups.

"Rin Kagami and Len Kagamine,".

Great, just wonderful I had to work with him. The assignment was just easy inferencing. As I made my way to his desk I saw a couple of girls glaring at me. I just shrugged it off. As I pulled up a chair besides his desk, I could hear girls whispering.

"Hello," I said as I gave him a realistic but fake smile. I was good a keeping my depression a secret.

He looked at me before smiling back. Ms. Slette then handed out our papers, so we could begin. Len read the paragraph out loud.

"Ok what do you think it's describing?" he asked.

"I think it's talking about the internet," I responded.

"Great so you agree,".

We finished the packet, and turned it in. I went back to my seat and went on with the rest of the school day when lunch finally arrived.

I grabbed my lunch box and headed towards the courtyard. The courtyard was a very quite place and not many people ate their lunches there. I had a ham sandwich, an orange, and some graham crackers for lunch today. As i was eating, Len, Kaito, and Gakupo headed over to a table where Miku and Luka was sitting at. Luka was Gakupo's girlfriend, and Miku was Kaito's.

There was about ten minutes left till lunch was over, and because I don't have any friends, I went back into the classroom to draw. I like to think that I'm a good artist even though I never show anyone my art. Neru came in with two of her friends a little while after I got there. Neru looked at me, and grinned. She came over to my desk, and slammed her hand down on my precious art.

"Stay away from Len," she said coldly. Then she turned and went back to her friends.

I just shrugged it off and went back to drawing. The school day had finally ended. I skipped down the sidewalk, and into my house. My house was kinda empty. When I got inside I frowned, and sat down on the couch. The memories of the past flowed through my mind. I haven't had the will into taking down the pictures on the wall.

 _Ding Dong_

I got up curious because I never got any visitors. I opened the door to see Len smiling. In a flash he help up something that all too well recognized.

"This is yours right?" he asked.

I nodded my head slowly and then Len gave me the item and ran off. I stood there dumbstruck, then went inside. I quickly put back on the fox necklace that I got for my eighth birthday.

 **Ok, that's it for this chapter. Please review and tell me if there is any mistakes because I would like to know. I will try to get the second chapter out as soon as I can so see you till then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally I upload another chapter. I'm sorry for the delay, I planned on getting this chapter up sooner but I was busy and I didn't have enough time to write this story. Any who lets get into the story!**

* * *

 **Len's POV**

Why do we have to go to school on Friday? I would rather be at home playing games. I also really hate math. Why does it have to be first on the list today? It would be nice if I had a window seat too, so I can look at the window. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see Neru looking my way. I don't really like Neru. She can be very annoying at times. Always trying to be around me.

I pretended to pay attention to the teacher but something was nagging the back of my mind. That girl named Rin, that was my partner in doing the English packet yesterday. Sure I've seen her around but I never really had heard her speak out loud before. After English yesterday a lot of people have been talking about her. She is a very confusing girl though. She wants nothing to do with me which is shocking. Most of the girls break down at the mention of my name, but Rin seemed more annoyed than happy. This girl surely perked my interest.

* * *

The cafeteria was packed today so Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Kaito, and I went to eat behind the school. I wonder if the girls know anything about Rin. Well they did tell me where she lives, so I could return her necklace yesterday. I wonder how they even know where she lives.

I jumped slightly as Kaito put his hand on my shoulder snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Dude you've been staring off into space for minutes," Kaito said.

"Er…umm.. I was just thinking about winter break," I responded.

They could tell I was lying because they all glared at me with suspicion.

"Ok tell us the truth," Gakupo demanded.

"I was wondering if…um… any of you guys know anything about Rin Kagami," I responded.

"Aww little Len has a crush," Miku squealed.

"Do not!" I wailed.

"All I know that she is in our grade and where she lives," Luka said.

"Hey you should invite her to the festival that is coming up," Kaito suggested.

"Why would I want to invite her to some festival," I asked.

"Well you did wanted to know more about her. It would be a good chance," he responded.

* * *

Before I could respond the bell rung singling it's time to go back to class. I quickly got up, threw away my trash, and went back to class. First thing I noticed was that Rin was already in the classroom. On the board our teacher wrote that we had to meet with our partners from yesterday.

 **(Author's note: You might be wondering why English is after lunch today but before lunch yesterday well it's because since they don't switch classes they can do a subject whenever the teacher decides to have it. Wanted to make that clear, Now back to the story!)**

I dragged a chair over to her desk and plopped down into it. She seemed to not notice that I was there.

"Hi Rin," I said and she jumped.

"Hey Len," she responded with a fake smile. I can tell it's fake because I fake smile all the time.

We sat there in silence as more students piled into the room. Rin just stared our the window. Lucky for her, she has a window seat and not me. She seemed to not know I was even there; which is odd because I'm sitting right beside her. I poked her shoulder and she flinched. She turned her head and glared an evil glare at me. Man this girl is creeping me out with that demonic stare. It's like she can stare into your soul and know everything about you.

"Er… I noticed you aren't wearing your fox necklace today," I said trying to make her stop glaring.

"Right thanks for bringing it back, but how did you know where I lived anyway?" Rin responded.

Our teacher made us review over the packet, and then the rest of the day was boring as usual. Now it was finally time to go home. I try to go home as fast as possible to avoid all the girls. I was almost to the gate when I saw Rin. I ran up to her with my fake smile plastered on my face. She seemed to notice me this time because she was a little annoyed at my presence.

"Hey Rin," I said.

"What," she snapped at me.

I thought back to what Kaito had suggested earlier. I have to admit that I'm curious about her. I decided I would take the risk and ask her to the festival.

"…. I was wondering if you want to go to the festival with me tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Um… Er … fine I would go, but it's not a date and we aren't friends either," she responded.

"Ok, I will pick you up around 3," I stated.

I ran off before she could respond. I can't believe I just got myself into this. I though how this "event" would go until I arrived at my house. My parents weren't home, and I was an only child. I ran up to my room and flopped down on my bed. I guess I have to thank Kaito for this.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

I watched him as he ran off. I couldn't believe that he asked me out of all people to go to the festival. I only accepted because it's not like I have anything else to do tomorrow. I haven't been to a festival since before – er never mind. Can't get emotional in front of other people or they would get suspicious.

I walked home by myself like always. It would be nice if I had other siblings, then again if I did have siblings the world would be more complicated that it already is. I wouldn't mind an older sister though. I remember when I would beg my parents for a sibling. Of course they told me no because then we would have another mouth to feed. I also remember when I got a bike for Christmas when I was five. I would spend hours riding it around the block.

I realized that I was now standing in front of my house. I pulled my house key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I stepped inside my house to the familiar sense of being alone. To this point I got used to the feeling after a while anyway. I set my school bag and shoes by the door side by side. I went into the kitchen to eat an orange for an after school snack.

After I was finished with my orange I couldn't help but to think of Len. It still puzzled me why he wanted to go to the festival with me. I can just imagine all the girls being angry at me for this. What do they even see in him anyway. All I see is an annoying boy who is the most popular guy in school that invited the most unpopular girl to the festival.

I guess I would have to wait till tomorrow to find out the reason why. I would also have to try my hardest to not expose my secrets to him. Only a couple of hours left till tomorrow comes and the game would begin.

* * *

 **I'm honestly not to happy about this chapter, but at the same time I don't think there is any way I could have written it any better. Any way thank you for reading this story and also don't forget to review I want to know your feedback on the story. You don't have to review if you don't want to though, I'm not trying to push you into reviewing it. I will see you in the next chapter whenever I would be posting it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to apologize in taking forever to upload this chapter. I've been very busy and haven't had time to write. Now since this chapter is finally being uploaded and I will try to start uploading more frequent. Also if this chapter is cringe to you, I apologize because I did my best without making very cringe.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

 **Rin's POV**

I open my eyes lazily to the sound of my alarm going off. Since I had plans today I had to set it to make sure I wasn't going to wake up late. I can tell you that I'm not excited for this day at all. Why don't we all think of this as a school gathering with only two people. Ok that still sounds just as bad. As of right now it is seven in the morning, so I need to get up. Yes I planned on doing a lot of things before three, so I need to wake up this early. I quickly got up and raced downstairs to the kitchen for some food. One of the things I need to do today is go to the grocery store, so as of right now I don't have many things to eat. I decided on the most simple breakfast in the world, toast and an orange.

I quickly ate my breakfast and ran upstairs to get some supplies for my chores. I have a very tight schedule today so I need to get rolling on these chores. First thing I decided to do was go in the basement and get one of the spare boxes I have laying around. I decided to take down the pictures that I have still not taking down. But today is the day that I feel like getting into taking them down. I honestly know why it's taking me so long to finally take them down but it has. I slowly put each photo into the box. I'm trying not to look at the photo within the frame.

Soon I put all the photos in to the box. I silently sealed the box and taped it shut. I put the box back into the basement and continued to work on my other chores. I started by sweeping the floors, then I cleaned my room and the bathroom, and finally I went to the grocery store. Since I'm the only person that lives in this house I didn't have much chores to do.

When I got back to my house after the grocery store, it was about a half hour before three. I still needed to take a shower, change it to something suitable, and brush my hair. After I was finished with my shower I changed into a simple long sleeved pink sweater with black jeans and white flats. I know this outfit is very simple, but I'm not the type to dress to impress. I then started on the task of brushing the many, many tangles in my hair. What who said anything about not brushing my hair it's just very tangled for your information. Ok now let's get back to me brushing my short golden hair in silence.

Ok after I brushed my hair for many arm tiring minutes, it was almost time for when Len was suppose to arrive. I raced downstairs when the doorbell. Me being the person who has manners doesn't like making people wait. When I opened the door there stood Len smiling like everything in the world was perfect.

"Hi Rin ready to go to the festival?" Len asked.

"Yeah all ready," I responded as I locked the door behind me.

The park wasn't to bad of a walk from my house so we simply just started walking. To be honest this town that we live in is very small so you can pretty much just walk any where. The park was about ten minutes away from my house. We're just walking in silence. No taking. … … … … Ok the silence is now going to kill me at this point. So I may not be the type to talk a lot but I still don't enjoy the silence. It reminds me of how alone I'm actually am. I don't have any friends to talk to and no one at home.

"So Rin um what's your favorite color?" Len asked trying to start conversation.

"Orange, what's yours?" I asked.

"Yellow"

After our very, very short conversation we just continued to walk in silence. In a 'short' amount of time we arrived at the festival in the park. There were games, rides, concession stands, and a Ferris wheel. There was so many things to do that I had know idea what to do or where to start. Len seemed to notice that I didn't know what to do and dragged me over to a ring toss game near the entrance.

"Polar Bear," I said.

"What?" Len asked clearly confused on what I was talking about.

"Polar Bear," I repeated myself pointing to the giant polar bear hanged up as one of the prizes.

"Oh, so you want the polar bear?"

"It doesn't take a blind person to notice that's what I want, Yes I want it because it looks cute and fluffy,"

After about five tries I finally (well Len) was able to win the polar bear. We continued to walk around and play some games and go on some rides when we decided on going to get something to eat.

"So Rin why don't you tell me of some of the things you like?" Len asked.

"Well I like oranges, the color orange, like to sing, and listen to almost any type of music in existence." I responded.

"Ok, well I like bananas, love to play video games, and listen to music," he thought for a while before he asked me a question, "So tell me why do you live alone?".

Oh no. He had to ask the one question that I despise of the most. I bet if I was looking in a mirror right now that I would look like a ghost. To be honest know one has every asked me that question before, so I'm pretty much lost for words right know. I don't know if I could trust Len with the truth right know. I could either tell him the truth or I could just simply lie right to his face.

Lying would an easy way to get out of this situation but because of how I was raised I'm a very honest person. I was taught to never lie ever since I was a baby. I have to think of something quick because if I tell him the truth there's a chance of me crying but if I lie I would feel bad and regret lying later. I was about to answer the question when a loud crack of thunder sounded in the sky. Being terrified of storms I bolted up from my seat, thanked Len for inviting me out and ran home.

When I finally got home from the long run, it had started to rain. I bolted up stairs to my room and hid under the covers in my bed. I seriously need to thank the storm later for saving me from Len's curiosity. I would slightly jump when lightning flashed or thunder cracked. As of right now my head was swirling with memories of past storms. I've never liked storms every since I was little. Quietly I started to hum a familiar song. Singing helps me to calm my nerves especially in storms.

I don't know how long it has been storming, but I kept on singing. The sounds of thunder are now in the distance. The rain is till pounding on my windows. I'm guessing it's about nine. My eyelids feel heavy and I'm worn out from the long day I had. Slowly I drifted of to a 'sweet', 'peaceful' sleep.

 _Dream/Flashback thing_

I was cowering behind the sofa as thunder rang out.

"RIn sweetie come here," my mother called out for me.

I quickly crawled out from behind the sofa and sprinted into my mother's arms and sat down on her lap. We sat there in the rocking chair rocking slowly back and forth. My mother started singing quietly to me to calm me down. I could fall asleep right there in my mother's arms. I was almost asleep when everything stopped. No more singing, rocking, and even thunder. Scared I looked back up at my mother to find a faceless woman there.

Boom, thunder sounded, and glass shattered all around me. The scenery changed into a car that was rolling down a hill. The car then slammed into a tree causing it to stop. I looked around the car and the only thing I could see was blood. Everything around me was now painted red. A flash of lightning covered the blood red and I woke up from the nightmare.

I was breathing heavily and was terrified from the nightmare. I normally don't have nightmares often, usually I have them after certain events. After a while I calmed down. It was only two in the morning so I have plenty of time to go back to sleep. I slowly drifted back to sleep without a nightmare this time.

 **There we go chapter three finished. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter that took forever to upload. I will try my best to get chapter four out as soon as possible. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of the story. Also don't forget to tell me if anything is wrong like grammar. I wouldn't mind changing it. Until chapter four I hope that you have an awesome day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay I'm finally uploading a new chapter. I would like to apologize because this chapter didn't come out fast enough like I promised. I was hold up with school; glad to say I passed all my end of the year tests. So summer break is coming up soon, so I'll try to get these chapters up more frequently. Not making any promises here but I'll definitely try. Any way to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do no own Vocaloid or any of the characters.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BAD LANGUAGE, NOT A LOT THOUGH.**

 **Rin's POV**

It was now Monday, the class was buzzing with talking and laughter. As for me I was staring out the window not talking or laughing because I don't have anyone to talk to. Outside the window, I was watching the cars in the distance going by. It was going peaceful until I felt a sharp poke in my back, but I simply ignored it. I wasn't in the mood to talking to any one anyway. Who ever was poking me in the back did not stop. After a while I was starting to get annoyed and angry with this person. I quickly turned my head to the source of the poking and was a little shocked to see whom it was. The person who was poking me was no other than Len. Though I shouldn't be surprised to see him talking to me any more since he always is now a days.

"Hi Rin," he said with his dorky smile.

"Hi," I said and turned my attention back to the window.

"Why did you run away at the festival?"

"I'm afraid of storms."

"Why didn't you let me walk you home?"

"So you wouldn't be caught in the storm."

This conversation went on for a while. He kept asking questions I kept responding to his questions. It only stopped when the teacher finally entered the room.

"Ok class we're going to switch seats today," she said.

Oh please, please, please do not put me by the talkative people. They're the most annoying type of people when you are trying to pay attention in class. Instead I was put in the middle but I still had a window seat that was a bonus. I knew it was to good to be true because the teacher decided to put Len in the seat right beside mine. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him smirking while on the other side of the room I can see Neru shooting daggers my way. What did I do to deserve this terrible, terrible seating chart?

Math, the one subject I care and am good at. I was taking notes and had my full attention on the teacher. She then handed out worksheets for us to work on. It was a fairly simple work sheet. I was almost done with the worksheet when a balled up piece of paper landed on my desk. I picked up the piece of paper and read the note inside.

'What is the answer to question 8? –Len'

'I'm not giving you any of the answers,' I scribbled back and threw at him. He picked it up, read it, wrote something down, and threw it back at me.

'Want to eat lunch with my friends and I.'

I was in complete shock at that. Len Kagamine, the most annoying person I've ever met was asking me to eat lunch with him and his friends. Now to think about it, why has Len been interacting with me a lot lately? First, I had to be partners with him on an assignment. Next, he randomly shows up at my house with my fox necklace that I somehow lost. Then, he took me to the festival that was completely out of the blue. Finally, he is asking me to sit with him at lunch. Having no plans for lunch I decided to accept his offer.

'Fine, I'll eat lunch with you and your friends.' I wrote down and threw back at him, which hit him square in the face.

He unwrapped the paper and read it with a smile. He didn't respond or write any more messages after that. Instead he went back to working on his worksheet and I went back to mine.

After morning classes it was time for lunch. I was putting all my stuff back into my bag when I noticed a folded piece of paper. I unfolded the paper and read the note inside.

'Meet on the roof for lunch.' The note must be from Len, so I grabbed my stuff and went to the roof.

 **Len's POV**

I went to the cafeteria where I met with Miku, Kaito, Luka, and Gakupo. We were sitting at the table farthest away from everyone else. Didn't even have time to sit down when I was bombarded with questions about the festival. They were all talking at once so I couldn't tell what they're trying to ask me.

"Will you guys shut up for one second so I can hear you!" I yelled at them.

"What happened at the festival?" Miku asked.

I then got into a whole explanation about what happened. How I picked her up at 3, played some games with her, and how she ran off when it started to thunder. After I was done explaining they were all in deep thought about what happened. I then realized that someone was missing from this conversation. Where in the world was Rin?

"Guys have you seen Rin anywhere?"

"No, why do you ask?" Kaito asked.

"Because he has a crush on her," Gakupo teased.

"No I'm serious, I invited her to eat lunch with us and she is not here."

"Maybe she just forgot," Luka suggested.

"Or she was to embarrassed to eat with her boyfriend," Miku said with a singsong tone of voice.

"WE'RE JUST FRIENDS," I yelled.

"Don't worry Len she will show up," Kaito ensured me, but I don't think that will be the case.

It was weird because Rin didn't show up for the rest of the day. I wonder where she has gone. Ok I admit I'm a little worried about her. I mean, no one just randomly disappears in the middle of the day. I just hope she is all right.

 **Rin's POV (This is where the cussing starts)**

I was heading up to the roof to eat lunch. I do wonder why Len gave me a not instead of telling me. I made my way up the stairs until I finally reached the roof. That's weird Len isn't up here yet.

"Well, well, well the little bitch decided to show up," A voice behind me said.

I turn around to see Neru and some of her friends. They do not look happy what so ever. I realized that this was a trap since the very beginning. The note wasn't from Len; it was from Neru! I started to panic, there had to be some way out of this right. Well I couldn't be more wrong.

"We tried to tell you to stay away from Len, but you didn't listen now did you." Neru's friends snickered at that statement.

"Len was the one who wanted to hang out with me." I said.

"Oh is that so, well that doesn't change a thing."

They backed me against the fence surrounding the roof. I received a slap to the face. I look up back at them to see Neru completely angry with me.

"You are such a bitch. Len should only be hanging out with us not a scum like you.

They started to hit and punch me in all sorts of places. I stood there crying not able to do anything about it. I was just letting it happen to me. Next thing I knew, everything was black.

I woke up with a terrible headache. Opening my eyes I see that I'm no longer on the school roof anymore. I'm now in the nurse's office, weird how did I get here?

"Oh Rin, your finally awake," said the nurse. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible, I hurt all over and have a headache," I respond.

She wrote what I said on a clipboard and asked me some other questions. I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Rin, I think that it's best that you go home," said the nurse. "Why don't you call someone to pick you up?"

"My house isn't to far from here, I can walk," I responded.

"Ok whatever is fine with you."

I gathered my stuff up and started walking home. This day was a terrible day. Len must wonder where I am by now. Yeah right he probably forgot about me entirely. That will be nice having a free life without Len bugging me the whole time. I arrived at my house and completely collapsed onto my bed.

 **Ok finished with the chapter. Like always please contact me about any grammar or spelling mistakes. I will gladly change it. Until the next chapter bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm updating this chapter fast and not a month apart it's a new record. Anyway this chapter is going to be shorter than other chapters. It's kind of like a filler chapter but at the same time it's not so bare with me.**

 **Reviews**

 **Firefly** **–** **I understand what you mean, that this story is like the other stories. For me it is important to have an antagonist in a story, without one means that the main character's life is perfect. Rin's depression could have been the antagonist but I didn't want it to be the antagonist in this story. In a way Rin being bullied is kind of building on the depression making it a little worse. I'm glad that you like my story and thanks for the review.**

 **Len's POV**

It's Wednesday and Rin hasn't shown up for school since Monday afternoon. Seriously I'm curious about what happened to her. Did she become a mindless zombie and had to be killed to stop her from eating people's brains? Yeah I think your right, I play way too much video games.

I hope she is all right. She just disappeared on Monday and hasn't been at school since. Luka keeps telling me not to worry that she might be sick. I try not to think about her but I just can't. My mind just wanders off till I think about her.

Like always school is boring nothing new has happened. Neru and her friends seem a little happier than usual though. The only good thing about today is that we get to leave early and have more time to sleep and play video games. It was almost lunchtime and I'm absolutely starving. Now I can only think about food. I can really go for a banana right now. Bananas, food, carnival food, festival, crap. See what I mean when I say my mind keeps wandering to Rin. Uh why can't I stop thinking about her? If I'm that worried about her then I should just go visit her after school. Yep that's exactly what I'm going to do, visit her after school.

YAY IT'S FINALLY LUNCH TIME, THE BEST CLASS OF THE DAY! Yes I consider lunch a class don't judge me. Any way I was meeting up with my friendly like always. Another thing that always happens Miku and Kaito were in their daily fight about leeks and ice cream.

"Leeks are way better" Miku said.

"No ice cream" Kaito said.

"Leeks"

"Ice cream"

"Leeks"

"Ice cream"

"JUST SHUT UP!" I yell. After that those two went quite.

"Any way what are you guys doing after school?" Luka asked.

"Oh, I was planning to go to Rin's house to check up on her," I said.

"Why don't we all go?" Miku asked.

"Yeah that would be fun," Luka giggled.

"I've been wanting to meet Len's girlfriend," Kaito joked.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I yelled.

"So it's settled then we're going to Rin's house after school," Miku exclaimed. Oh geez what did I get us into.

Well school has ended and we're walking to Rin's house. Well Miku is kind of dragging everyone along other than that we're walking. Rin doesn't live to far away from our school, so it didn't take us that long to arrive at her house. We waited for a few minutes after we knocked on her door for her to finally open the door. She seemed a little shocked that we were there.

"Oh… um…come in," she said.

We all filled into her living room and sat down. It was then that I got a better look at her appearance. She had bruises all over her arms and a few on her face. She also looked like she didn't sleep at all. I wouldn't have been able to sleep if I had all those bruises as well.

"So let me introduce you all, Rin this is Miku, Luka, Kaito, and Gakupo. They're my friends," I said as I pointed each one out.

"So…um… can I get all of you anything," Rin asked.

"Water for everyone please," Luka said with a smile.

As Rin ran off to get us all water, which I didn't really, want, none us of spoke a word. I think one question was in our head, what the heck happened to Rin. We just sat there in silence until she got back. She handed each of us water and sat down with her own cup.

"So what brings you all here?" Rin asks.

"We thought we come by to see if you were all right since you haven't been at school lately," Miku explained. "It was all Len's idea."

Rin looked over at me with a little bit of a shocked reaction. She also looks like she wants to say something but couldn't find the right words to say. It was silence for a while since none of us knew what to say. I was silently debating on if I should ask what happened to her.

"Um I don't want to sound rude or anything but what happened to you," I ask.

"Well…um…err…uh I fell down the stairs being the klutz I am," Rin said laughing a nervous laugh.

Rin does seem the type of person that would fall down the stairs but it's not normal to get all those bruises. Something does seem a little off about her story but I'll let it slide for now.

"Ok so what is something you like to do for fun?" Miku asked.

"Well I really like to sing," Rin answered.

"Hey winter break starts Saturday anybody got plans?" Luka asked.

We all shook our heads no at her question. I just want to sleep and play video games all winter break.

"Well if no one has plans during winter break then we should all do something together," Miku said.

We sat there and talked about what we should do during winter break. Some ideas were just plain out crazy while others seemed reasonable. Rin wasn't talking at all during this conversation. She was looking down into her own cup of water looking a little bit sad.

"What do you think we should do during winter break Rin?" I ask her.

"Well I don't really know," she said.

"There has to be something you want to do," Miku said.

"No not really," Rin said.

"Ok we'll figure out what we'll do during break later," Gakupo said.

We continued to chat awhile before we decided it was time to leave. We all said our goodbyes and started walking home. Rin said that se would try to be at school but no promises were made. Just have to wait and see if she shows up to school tomorrow.

 **Ok this is the end of this chapter. I warned you that it was going to be short. I also have this fanfic all planned out and it is going to have 25 chapters and maybe an after story chapter if it's requested. Like always review and until next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm finally back and writing again. Remember when I said that summer break was starting soon? Well now I'm telling you that summer break has ended and I'm back in school. I said I was going to write during the summer but that didn't happen. BUT I did write a one shot, it's called** **Forbidden Love** **and it's RinxLen. Please go check it out but it's ok if you don't want to. This chapter will be longer than the others so that's a plus for you guys. Now onto the story!**

 **Rin's POV**

It's Thursday and I finally feel like going to school. I was walking to school already so there was no turning back now. I was thinking about what happened yesterday, Len and his friends came over and I lied to them about what happened to me. It's not like I wanted to lie I just didn't want them to know what happened. You can just call it bending the truth to keep them from worrying. Thinking about lying to them honestly makes me feel sick to my stomach. Curse me for being a very honest person.

Any way, Len's friends weren't that bad of people. They're a weird bunch but they sure have some crazy ideas. The school was just coming into view. For a second I wanted to turn around and go back home but I was already so no turning back. I pretty much forced myself to step into that building. I started to walk to my classroom which was located on the second floor of the school.

"RIN!" I stopped and turned to the source of the voice. Coming at me like a bullet was Miku with Luka trying to catch up with her. MIku continued running at me but at the end she launched herself in the air. I watched in slow motion as she slowly fell towards me with arms open wide. In the end it resulted In miku giving me a bear hug.

"Miku get off me you're killing me!" I said while trying to pry her off of me. Luka finally got to where we were and she was able to get Miku off of me. Luka apologized for Miku's actions while Miku bounced in place. 'So why were you guys chasing me down?"

"We would like to know if you would like to eat lunch with us today?" Miku asked with a smile.

"Uh sure I would be glad to eat lunch with you," I said hoping for no repeat like last time.

"Great we'll be eating lunch in the courtyard today, bye Rin!" then they both ran off to their class.

I walked to my classroom and completely collapsed at my desk. Class hdn't even started yet and I'm already exhausted. I groaned af I focused my eyes out the window. It was sunny today with a few clouds in the sky.

"Hey Rin," someone said behind me. I turn around and it was Len, though I already guessed it was him.

"Oh hi Len," I responded.

"So you're looking better today."

"Are you saying that I've never looked good before?"

"N-no it's just that you look better since yesterday."

I raised an eyebrow at that statement. Even though I looked like crap yesterday doesn't mean I look better today. I still have a lot of bruises on my arms and face and I also didn't sleep well last night. Like always before I could respond the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Ok students take out your textbooks and turn to page 54." What our teacher is trying to say i turn to the page we've been on for the past two weeks! Honestly I will never get teachers. Like, why do we learn the same stuffy each year or why do we spend forever on one topic. See this is why I don't like school, teachers take forever on something and other students are annoying.

Like every other school day I retreat to the wonderful world of daydreaming. One thing that has been on my mind for awhile is that why has Len and his friends been very friendly to me lately? For most of my school life I've been ignored by other students. Sure I've had my fair share of bullying throughout the years but why has everything started happening all of a sudden. I will probably be out of place today at lunch like yesterday when they came over. I'm not to good at the whole socializing thing. It has always been that they ignore me and I ignore them. Today at lunch is going to be so weird.

Well, it's now lunch time. I wait till everyone leaves the classroom before very slowly making my way to the courtyard. When I do finally make it to the courtyard I look around making sure Neru and the other girls aren't around.

"Rin! Over here!" I turn to see Miku and luka at one of the tables. I walk over to where they are sitting and sat down at the table in between them. "Stupid boys they're late," Miku states.

"They're always late," Luka said. We then hear a bunch of noise at the doors leading into the courtyard. There in all of their glory was Len, Gakupo, and Kaito trying to get in the doorway all at once. Then, they crashed to the floor. We stared at them in shock and awe. They finally got up and started to walk over to us before they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Rin what are you doing here?" Gakupo asked.

"What does it look like? I'm eating lunch," I stated. Beside me Miku was trying her hardest not to laugh at they boys reaction. Honestly boys can be so stupid sometimes.

The boys finally say down at the table. For the first few minutes we ate in silence until Kaito said something. "Hey, how did the frog die?" he asked.

"What frog?" Miku asked.

"It's a joke, so does anyone know?" We all shook our heads no. "it _Kermit_ suicide."

Len and Gakupo were rolling on the floor laughing, Luka didn't find it very funny, and Miku was arguing with Kaito on how stupid it was. I was confused on how to react, it wasn't bad but it wasn't funny either. I finally lt out a strange noise that I hadn't made in a while. I was laughing, well it was more of a tiny giggle but it's still considered laughing. I blushed a little bit when I noticed everyone was looking at me. I then started stuffing food into my mouth, everyone started laughing their butts off at my embarrassment.

"Aww Rinny you don't need to be so embarrassed," Miku said while ruffling my hair. The rest of lunch was spent joking around and laughing our butts off. Tough it was different from my normal school routine. I'm used to being alone with no one there for me. The rest of the school day was boring and Friday was just the same.

 _Saturday Morning_

"Wake up Rinny!" someone screamed into my ear. I bolted up from my bed to see the culprit. "Miku luka h-how did you get into my house?"

"The old fashioned bobby pin," Miku said while holding up a bobby pin.

"What are you guys doing here?" They ganced at eachother before dragging me out of my bed and over to my closet.

"It's the first day of winter break and we're going out!" Luka beamed. Oh yeah, I completely forgot winter break started today. They shoved clothes into my face before leaving me to change. The outfit they choose for me was a grey sweater with a black jacket, a black skirt just above the knees and grey stockings up to the knees with boots. The outfit was simple and plain but otherwise it was ok. When I came out they dragged me over to a chair and started to do my hair. They ended up going with pigtails and a big black bow to match.

"Come on Rin let's go!" Miku said a little too excited.

"Wait! Where are going?" I shouted.

"We're meeting up with the boys at the waffle house then heading to the new arcade," Luka explained. We ran to the waffle house, well I was kinda dragged but we eventually arrived and met up with the boys.

"Hi Rin," Len greeted me with a smile.

"Hi," I said ad sat down.

"Ok so the plan for today is to go to the arcade for most of the day and go home," Gakupo said.

"Yep that's the plan except us **girls** are going to have a sleepover at my house." Miku exclaimed. Sleepover? I've never been to a sleepover. What do you even do at a sleepover?

"Guessing by your expression, you've never been to a sleepover before Rin?" Luka said. I shook my head no.

"Well then that is another reason why we are going to have a sleepover!" Miku exclaimed.

"Well if you're going to have a sleepover I guess we'll have a sleepover ourselves," Kaito said. Gakupo and Len nodded in agreement. The waiter can and took our order.

"Well our sleepover is going to be better than yours!" Miku said. She shouldn't have said anything because she and Kaito are in a major fight now.

I sigh and look down at my lap deep in thought. Would things be different if I've met them sooner or would it be the same? Besides 'it' happened only three months ago so I guess things would have just stayed the same.

"-in" I snapped out of my thoughts to find Len poking my arm. "Rin are you ok? You seem upset."

"Yeah I'm fine!" I said a little louder than I intended it to be. Len gives me a confused look then started to chat with Gakupo. I look down disappointed with myself. Luckily the waiter came back with our drinks and food saving me from my shame. We were a little silent as we ate but there was a few conversations that came up. I was silent throughout the meal. We finally left the waffle house (after paying of course) and started walking to the arcade. Luka nudged me with a worried expression on her face.

"Rin you seem down, is everything ok?"

"Yeah just thinking about stuff." I say with a frown.

"If you ever need anything you can talk to me or Miku, we're your friends," she pats my head reassuringly.

"Ok," I smile at her feeling better. It's nice to know that I have friends now. I'm not that lonely girl with no friends anymore. We arrived at the arcade sooner than I thought. It looked like any normal arcade, there was games and a prize area simple. After we got the tokens to play the games I started to walk around seeing what they had.

"Hey Rin!" I turn to see Len running towards me.

"What do you need Len?"

"I propose a challenge! Who ever gets the most tickets win!" He said while pointing at me. Who does he think he is challenging me to a contest.

"Bring it on Len Kagamine!" I smirked which startled him at my sudden outburst.

"Ok, the competition starts now!" We both ran off to find a game we could play. I stumbled across a skeeball game and decided to play. It wasn't very good because I only got 10 tickets from it. I looked around and saw one of those lever thingy games and decided to play that. I hit the jackpot with a 100 tickets. Ok it isn't going bad but it's not going great either. I ran off to find another game.

We ran around for about four hours. We gathered all of our tickets together and compared numbers. "I got 871 tickets in total, how about you Mr Kagamine?" Len's grin grew even bigger. "1,283 looks like you lose Kagami."

Disappointed I kick one of the poles holding up the place. "Aw Rin don't be like that it was only a game." he said.

"But I wanted to win," I pouted. He chuckled and went over to the prize area to get something. I decided to save my tickets for the next time I come here. Someone poked me on the back and I turned to find a big fluffy thing in my face.

"What the," I step back to see a giant teddy bear.

"Here you go RIn." someone said behind it. I took it to find Len was giving it to me. "Why would you give this to me though?"

"I didn't need the tickets for anything." he shrugged.

"Well, thank you for the teddy bear."

After that we all split up, boys going to Kaito's and us girls over to my house to get stuff, then to Luka's, and finally Miku's. The first thing I did was set the teddy bear down on my bed. It didn't take long to gather clothes and other necessary things for a sleepover. After that we went to Luka's and then to Miku's. We messed around for hours and ate dinner, it was 9:17 now. We were sitting in a circle on the floor in our pajamas.

"Ok we're going to play spin the bottle but we're not going to kiss, instead we will ask each other questions and you have to answer honestly," Miku exclaimed. She spun the bottle and of course it lands on me. "So Rinny do you have a crush on Len?"

A crush? On Len? I hadn't really thought about love. "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it."

After That we played a few more rounds before going to bed. I thought about Len that it prevented me from going to sleep. Do I like Len? Until now I just thought of us as friends nothing more. Besides Len wouldn't like me, I'm just a messed up girl. I kept on until I finally fell asleep.

 **Finally finished with this chapter. Sorry that it took so long to write it. Anyway while I was gone I was debating on whether or not should I continue to write this story. I haven't been getting the feedback that I wanted but I decided to keep on writing it. Anyway I'm going to start adding questions at the end of chapters and you answering them is optional but I would appreciate it if you did. Anyway thanks for reading this chapter!**

 **Review Question** **: Do you want me to continue writing and how are you liking my story so far? Got any suggestions?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm finally uploading the next chapter. This chapter has a lot of things going down. Anyway, the second half of this chapter is actually something I've written for English. I've had this chapter written down for about a week now but I'm finally typing it. This chapter is going to be somewhat shorter than the other chapter. It's also going to have A LOT of dialogue in it. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed on my last chapter! Now I'm going to quit my rambling and start to write the actual story.**

 **Rin's POV**

I woke up to the sun in my eyes. Weird I normally keep the blinds in my room closed. Oh I remember, I'm at Miku's house for a sleepover. I open my eyes to see I'm the last one awake.

"Oh, Rin you're awake," Luka says.

I stand up from the floor and stretch. If I have to be honest, that had to be the best sleep I've had in awhile. I then realized that I'm very hungry. I glance over at the clock to check the time. The clock read that it was 11:03. Great I overslept, no wonder why that was a good sleep.

"Rin my mom is making breakfast now so it shouldn't be much longer till it's ready," Miku states.

"Good because I'm starving," I sat back down on my temporary bed and ruffled around in my bag for my phone. Yes, I have a phone I just don't use it often.

"Rin I didn't know you have a phone! What's your number?" Miku asks me.

"Oh, it's XXX-XXXX,"

"Ok my number is XXX-XXXX."

We exchanged numbers and I also got Luka's too.

"Hey we should go shopping today," Luka says suddenly.

"Why?" Miku asks.

"Because Christmas is coming up and we need gifts."

"My birthday is coming up," I said joining in the conversation. They both looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!" They screamed in unison.

"Because I didn't think it was a big deal."

"It is a big deal, anyway, when is it?" Luka askas.

"The 27."

Luka looks over at Miku. Miku then turns to me grinning evilly.

"What?" I ask.

"You share a birthday with Lenny~" She says in a singsong voice.

"So? It doesn't mean anything."

"It could mean that you guys are soulmates."

"I don't think that is what it means Miku."

Miku turns to Luka and they start a conversation on how Len and I are soulmates and that we'll make a good couple. I think a new ship has started.

Miku's mom called us down to eat breakfast. The breakfast contained eggs, bacon, sausage, and orange juice my favorite. This was also the best breakfast I've had in awhile. Once we finished breakfast we got dressed and went to the mall.

"Where should we go first?" Miku asked.

"How about GameStop? I know the boys like videogames," Luka suggests.

"Ok. Onward to GameStop!" Miku half yells.

I trail behind them mainly because I don't know them very well and don't know what to get them. I guess I can get Miku and Luka some kind of jewelry, Gakupo and Kaito a gift card maybe, and Len I don't know. Eh I might just get him a gift card as well.

It didn't take us long to get to Gamestop since Miku and Luka comes to the mall often. Not really knowing what I should get, I just walked around hoping I would find at least something for the boys. I decided to give up and just get them gift cards. We were in and out of GameStop and went our separate ways to get gifts for each other. I got Miku a pearl bracelet and Luka a ruby one. I then started to walk towards the food court to meet up with them. I was the first one there though it wasn't a surprise since I didn't put much thought into my gifts. Miku and Luka didn't arrive until ten minutes later.

"Sorry you had to wait Rin, we couldn't decide on gifts," Luka apologized. "Anyway while we're here let's get something to eat."

Miku and Luka got up to go get something while I stayed with the bags. This is such a pain to do. To be honest I don't like shopping and I will never like it. They came back about five minutes later with, not a pile but a MOUNTAIN of fries. I swear there is enough for about ten people to eat.

"Why did you waste your money on fries for ten people?" I ask.

"It was Miku's idea," Luka comments while slamming the fries down on the table.

"Hey! I wanted to make sure there was enough for all of us. Plus we might be here for a while." Miku pouts.

 **(A/N, I'm going to put the first letter of the name whoever is talking to make it easier to read and write, instead of adding: Luka exclaimed, I said, etc.)**

M: "Luka spill what's going on with Gakupo."

L: "Nothing much."

M: "Nothing much! You've guys been dating for awhile and you guys haven't even gone on a date!"

L: "Well we've just been busy with school and haven't been able to go out anywhere."

M: "Well at least Kaito and I go to places together."

L: "Yeah what's up with you liking that ice cream freak?"

M: "He is not a freak. He is just a big cuddly teddy bear." Miku smirked. "So Rinny Rin-Rin what's going on between you and Len?"

R: "EH!"

L: "Yeah what's up between you guys?"

R: "N-nothing is going on we're just f-friends."

M: "Why are you stuttering?"

R: "I'm not is just that when you put it that way it's embarrassing."

M: Here I was thinking that I was going to babysit blonde babies in the future. :("

"WHAT!" I screamed and stuffed fries into my mouth. I bet you a hundred dollars that I'm a tomato. Come on hand it over give mama the jackpot. Miku and Luka was snickering at my reaction. I swear I was going to kill them in the future.

"Their children will look cute though," Luka whispered to Miku. Miku nodded in agreement.

Please help me I'm suffering. At least my suffering didn't last long because we left soon after we ate ALL the fries. I feel sick now. We went back to Miku's house and played around a bit before Luka and I left to go back home. The sleepover was fun and also very embarrassing when it came to Len. My afternoon went like normal and before I knew it I was asleep.

 _Time Skip to next morning_

 **(A/N Ok from here on out is a paper that I've written for English. I apologize that it seems like it's suppose to be another chapter but it's not. It was coming up in the story so I was like, 'Hey! This is happening in my story why not write it for class to get it done faster and have something for school.' So in the end it's a win-win for me. As of right now I don't know what the grade is but I'll tell you guys later.)**

Today had to be the most eventful and stressful day in my lifetime, well that was a little bit of a lie but it is still in the top five. I had to tell Len, a boy that I haven't even known for a month, my biggest secret of all time. Why I decided to tell him my secret is something that I don't even know for myself. It all started that morning when I received an anonymous phone call from him.

"Bzzz Bzzz," that sound is what I've been hearing for the past three minutes. The source of the sound is my phone on my bedside table, which is weird since I never get phone calls from anyone, not even scammers. Irked I finally reach over and grab the yellow device of endless buzzing.

"Hello?" I say into the device.

"It's about time you picked up," the all too familiar voice said.

"Who is this?" I ponder.

"Len, the most handsome person you ever laid your eyes on," he says bluntly.

"More like the most annoying person I've ever met. Anyway, why are you calling me?" I ask him.

"I'm bored. Meet me at the park later today," he demands.

"What if I say no?" I inquire.

"Then I will come over to your house and drag you to the park. Be at the park in about an hour, bye." he declares. Then he ends the call without letting me say goodbye.

I swear that boy will be the death of me one day. Since he is such a demanding child, he will most likely be mad if I'm late. I get up quickly, take a shower, and get dressed. It was going to be cold today so I put on a navy-blue sweater with a black skirt and leggings. I stroll over to my vanity and brush out the tangles from my golden locks of hair. After five minutes of painfully brushing my hair, I jump down the stairs and skip into the kitchen. The first thing I realize is that I need to go to the grocery store to buy some more food. The only thing that seemed appealing to me was toast and an orange.

The hour went by almost as fast as a cheetah can run a mile. Len arrived at my house when I was pulling on my black boots and white scarf. He didn't even bother to knock or ring the doorbell. He just walked on in like he owned the place. This is the second time that someone has waltzed into my house without ringing or knocking on the door. I think I need to get a new lock to prevent that from happening a third time.

"Rin hurry up let's go," he says while kicking me in the shin.

"Hold your horses drama queen," I hiss as I get up from the floor and stroll out the door behind Len. I took my time in locking my front door to try to annoy him as much as I can. The park was a good ten minutes away from my house. Because the park wasn't that far away, we decided it would be easier to walk there. As we are walking to the park, we didn't talk to each other that much I could see him glancing over at me from time to time though. It didn't take that long to reach the park. It was just like any other park you can imagine. It had a playground for children and some crosswalks that go through the rolling hills of the park.

"Let's go to the hot chocolate stand over there. Might as well make ourselves comfortable since I plan on being here for a while," Len announces as he grabs my hand and drags me over to the stand. He orders our drinks and lugs me over to a bench to wait for the drinks to be ready.

"So why exactly did you invite me to the park?" I ask.

"Like I said through the phone I was bored. The reason why I asked you because everyone else was busy and you don't seem like a busy person so therefore I asked you," he responded.

I silently chuckle to myself at the statement. I might not seem like it but I have a very tight schedule. Sundays are usually my day of rest but since he decided to bug me today I can't find anything relaxing to do. Len suddenly gets up from the bench and struts over to the stand to get our hot chocolate that I didn't notice was ready.

"Here," he conveys as he hands me one of the cups.

I mumble my thanks to him and take the cup from his hand. I blow on my hot chocolate in hopes to cool it down. Len plops back down on the bench beside me and takes a sip from his cup.

"So I've been meaning to ask you this question for a while now. Where are your parents?" he asks. Small snowflakes start to fall from the sky as my eyes grow in size from a past memory.

"I don't want to talk about it," I quickly state as I take a sip from my hot chocolate.

"Come on you can tell me," he presses.

I let out a small sigh as I decide to tell him. I'm only telling him since it will probably come up again in the future. "Fine I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't tell anyone else."

"Lips are sealed," he declares as he imitates a motion of him zipping his lips closed.

"It happened about three months ago in September. I was with my parents, and I got mad at them because I wanted to go someplace else rather than going home. I'm guessing it was around ten maybe later. Anyway it was storming that night so it was a little hard to see the road. No one else was on the road because it was late and almost everyone was asleep. Well, we were driving and then this person slammed into our car causing us to roll down a hill into a tree. I don't remember much because I hit my head on the window and blacked out. I woke up to someone shaking me awake and the first thing I noticed was that there was a lot of blood. Turns out that a drunk driver hit our car and I was the only one who survived the crash. I was transported to the hospital to make sure I wasn't injured though I did suffer a concussion from the crash. So there that is what happened and don't ask any questions because I don't like talking about it." I was on the verge of tears when I finished my story.

I look over at Len to see his reaction but I couldn't tell because his blonde bangs were in the way of his face. I expected something like this was going to happen. That's why I haven't told anyone about my parents. I look down at the cup of hot chocolate in my hands with fresh tears starting to roll down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Len whispers beside me.

"What did you say?" I ask even though I heard him loud and clear.

"I said I'm sorry for making you tell me about what happened to your parents. It must be difficult for you to live alone and not have anyone there for you," Len says looking at me this time.

"It's ok you don't need to apologize. If I didn't want to tell you then I wouldn't have told you about it," I point out to him.

"Yeah, but we don't really know each other that well. The first time we talked to each other was a couple of weeks ago when we were paired up together to do that assignment for class. Because of that reason, I feel bad that you had to tell me all this information." he explains looking a little upset about it.

"Like I said you don't need to apologize. Ever since then I've been a little depressed about it and started to shut myself away from other people. I did that because I was afraid that everyone else was going to leave me like my parents did. After the crash, I realized that not everyone was going to stay with you forever and that you need to cherish the times you had with that person before they leave you for good." I assert with a small smile.

"Rin, not everyone that you are going to meet in life is going to leave you like your parents did. All of your friends and I plan on staying with you for a long time even if we are separated from each other. What I'm trying to say is that you don't need to worry about the future and I assure you that all of us are going to be fine," Len conveys while his cerulean eyes rivet into mine.

"Thank you, Len, for everything you have done," I say with a sincere smile.

'Well I think we stayed here long enough, time to get you home missy," Len announces while patting my head.

"Okay," I stand up and stretch. Len and I start to walk back towards my house. This time it was different from us walking towards the park. We were chatting and laughing about the smallest of things. I'm glad to say that I think my friendship with Len has gotten stronger by opening up to him and telling him all of my problems in life. Even though today was pretty stressful, it was also a delightful day for I have a new best friend that I know will stay with me for a long time.

 **There you go chapter complete! I honestly didn't think it would take this long to write this but it did. Anyway it's October, that means Halloween is coming up. I love October it's my favorite month. Like always tell me if there is any mistakes. Onto the Review Question.**

 **Review Question: Are you guys liking the story and what are some scenes you would like to see coming up?**

 **Anyway that's it for this chapter and I'll see you guys next time bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back with another chapter. Though it's a little late, sorry about that. Anyway this is important so listen (well read) up. When I write my fanfics. I first write them down in a notebook then type it but I'm changing to only typing it. So if my fanfics aren't as good as they usually are then that's why. It will take longer to update them though because when I write on paper I can do it anywhere where when I write only typing then I'm limited. Also, the story is now on WattPad if you prefer to read it there.**

 **WARNING: CUSSING IN THIS CHAPTER**

 **Rin's POV**

It's Christmas eve and we're having a big sleepover at Miku's house. Her parents are away for Christmas so she has the house all to herself. She invited Luka, Gakupo, Kaito, Len, and I. I thought it was going to be weird having boys at the sleepover but Miku said that the boys would be sleeping in another room. I guess I should take that as good news. Or should I be a little worried?

Like always when I'm travelling, I'm walking to Miku's house. She actually lives pretty close to my house. She thinks of it as a good thing but I sometimes think of it as a bad thing.

I walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell. It was a little hard walking here with all of my stuff. It was harder to ring the doorbell without dropping anything. I can hear shuffling inside before Luka comes and opens the door.

"Hey Rin! Come on inside," she says. She grabs some of my stuff and leads me upstairs to Miku's room.

"All right! Rin's here! More people to play the game," Miku suddenly screams at the sight of me. "Oh by the way, I gave the boys a later time so it will be us girls for a while. Rin you can leave your stuff by the door."

"Rin we're playing Monopoly. Want to join?" Luka asks.

"I've never played before. I guess I'll give it a try." I say.

"I should warn you that Miku is a little competitive when it comes to playing games." Luka whispers to me.

"Sucks for you because I'm competitive as well," I whisper back.

I sat down on the floor with Miku waiting for Luka to join us. She looked a bit hesitant to join us. Miku spent no time in dragging Luka to the floor which startled Luka and me.

"Hey that was uncalled for!" Luka yelled at Miku.

"You were taking forever to sit down!" Miku retorted.

"Can we just play?" I ask getting a bit impatient.

"Yes!" they both said in unison.

After a brief explanation of the rules, we started the game. Luka was right Miku is competitive when it comes to playing games. The one thing I would not do is lose to Miku in this game! Aaaannnd there is me being competitive. Man whose idea was it to put the two most competitive people on this planet in the same house playing a very competitive game? I wonder how Luka hasn't fled the room screaming yet?

Anyway, excuse my foul mouth. I'M IN FUCKING JAIL RIGHT NOW AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE FIFTY DOLLARS! I have to wait till it's my turn to roll the dice to get doubles but the dice hates me and only gives me numbers that don't match. It's Miku's turn and she rolls and get's a one and a six. She lands on Bond street. She looks over at me grinning evilly. Oh no don't tell me she is going to buy it.

"I'm going to buy it," she says mischievously.

"DAMN IT MIKU! THAT WAS THE LAST PLACE I NEEDED THAT IS GREEN IN ORDER TO PLACE HOUSES ON!" I yell.

"TOO BAD I WANT TO WIN THIS GAME AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" She remarks.

Poor Luka is just trying to give Miku the property but she can't since we are fighting. We didn't even realize that she got up and left the room to do who knows what.

"MIKU THAT PROPERTY IS MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" I yell trying to get the property.

"IT'S MINE BECAUSE I BOUGHT IT FAIR A SQUARE!" She yells back while trying to keep the card away from me.

I lunge at her trying to get it away but someone holds me back from trying to get to her. Someone grabs Miku as well. I struggle against their grip but it is next to useless.

"Geez Rin what has gotten into you?" the person asks.

"LEN LET ME GO I NEED TO GET BOND STREET AWAY FROM MIKU!" I yell.

"What?" he asks.

"We were playing Monopoly but they got a little too competitive with each other," Luka explains.

"It was one thing to play with Miku but another to play with two competitive people," Kaito says while struggling to keep Miku restrained.

"Gakupo help me put up the game before they get loose," Luka tell him while starting to put everything away.

"HEY WE ARE NOT FINISHED YET!" Miku yells.

"You and Rin are to competitive for this game," Luka retorts.

Kaito tries to calm Miku. Key word tries. I've calmed down a little bit and have stopped struggling against Len but I'm still pretty mad about it. Len continues to hold me back. He's probably afraid I'm going to lunge at Miku. Hey it wasn't like I was going to kill her. Ok maybe a few bumps and scratches but that's it.

"Len let go of me," I say.

"Are you going to attack Miku?" he asks.

"Hey! I wasn't going to attack her I was just going to try to get the card away from her." I retort.

"I'm only going to let you go if you forget about the stupid card." he says.

"Fine," I pout. Len let's me go and walks over to help Gakupo and Luka put up the game. I notice something at the corner of my eye. I quickly turn around and look at the window where it was at. I focus my attention out there to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks. Seeing the object again a smile comes to my face.

"GUYS IT'S SNOWING," I scream and quickly put on my boots and jacket. They're looking at me like I'm crazy but who cares? It is snowing outside and I want to play even though there is none on the ground.

I run outside to Miku's backyard and gaze up at the sky. I don't know why but I've always loved when it snows. I guess I like it because it helps me think. People love snow but at the same time they hate it. It's pretty and fun to play in but at the same time it's cold and dull. Snow makes me think of myself in some weird way. I seem fine on the outside but on the inside I'm dull.

I let out a sigh as more flakes fall from the sky. Here I go again thinking depressive thoughts. I guess I'll never get over this depression huh. I'm just a small snowflake out of many just the same. No one pays attention to that one small snowflake. No one notices the small snowflake until it's noticed or until it melts away.

"The snow is very pretty," a voice says besides me.

"Yeah I guess so," I reply. I continue to look up at the sky watching the small flakes fall. He is the only person that seems to notice me. I chuckle to myself at the thought of it.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"Nothing. I guess I find it funny how you always find me before anyone else does Len" I say turning to him.

"Well I didn't exactly find you; you gave yourself away. You screamed 'IT'S SNOWING' and ran out the house," he laughs.

"Hey what does snow mean to you?" I suddenly ask.

"What do you mean?" he responds confused at the question.

"Like what does snow make you feel of and what it makes you think about?" I clarify.

He doesn't respond right away. I can tell by the look on his face that he doesn't quite sure what to say. "I guess snow makes me feel at peace. It makes me think of all the fun times I had as a kid playing in it."

I never thought that something so simple like snow can make people think differently. It's such a simple thing yet people have their own opinions about it. I always thought snow had a lonely and depressing feeling to it but Len feels at peace when it snows. How can something that is lonely and depressing make someone feel at peace?

"You're thinking depressive thoughts again aren't you?" Len asks.

I blink. "How do you know?"

"I can tell by the look on your face. You look so sad and your attitude changes," he states.

"Oh," I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Like I said that last time we talked about this depressive stuff. You don't need to worry about what's going to happen to us. All of us are going to stay with you even if we're separated." he cups my cheek and turns my head so I'm facing him.

All I could do at that moment was stare into his blue eyes. His eyes were mesmerizing something that you can't look away from even if you tried. That moment didn't last long though.

"Hey lovebirds! Quit making out so we can start watching a movie!" Miku screams at us.

I quickly jump away from him a small blush creeping it's way to my face. Len isn't affected at that stupid name Miku gave us though. He looks back at me. Len looks a little disappointed about something. Is it because I jumped away or because of Miku?

"HURRY UP OR WE'LL START WITHOUT YOU!" Miku yells as she goes back in.

"I guess we should go back inside before she gets to mad," he smiles at me.

"Yeah I guess so," I reply. Len holds a hand out for me which I hesitantly grab. We both walk back in hand in hand.

"Aww did the lovely couple not want to come in," Miku pesters.

"Shut up we're not a couple," I say as I become more red than before.

"Now Rinny the blush on your face gives it all away," she says.

"IT'S FROM THE COLD!" I snap.

"Come sit down before the movie comes on," Luka says quickly before Miku can say something else.

Len and I sat down together on the other couch. Well technically it's a loveseat. Before you get any ideas it was the only space left to sit down at besides the floor. Sometimes I can't help but to think Miku purposely let's this kind of stuff happen.

"What movie are we watching?" Len asks.

"The Polar Express!" Kaito cheers happily.

"Kaito I've never seen you this excited for a kids movie," Gakupo states.

"This movie is one of the best Christmas movies in the world! Of course I'm excited to see it for the millionth time!" Kaito says.

"He's just avoiding admitting he is a child," Len chuckles.

"I am not a child!" Kaito pouts.

"Only a child pouts," Gakupo says.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! THE MOVIE IS STARTING!" Miku yells before Kaito can say anything else.

I haven't been really the type of person to do anything special for Christmas therefore I haven't see many Christmas movies. For instance I haven't seen this movie. I've heard about it but never seen it. I'm not going to mention anything about not seeing this movie because if I do something bad might happen.

It's been hours since we started watching movies. It's about ten right now and I'm tired. Everyone else isn't tired or getting there. Miku has so much energy you would believe she just woke up. If I knew we were going to stay up for the whole night then I wouldn't have come. I just want to go to sleep that's all.

 _Time Skip to the Morning_

"RIN WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Miku yells.

"Aaah!" I bolt up from the air mattress startled. Air mattress? Since when have I been on an air mattress? Also why am I still in my clothes from yesterday? I don't remember anything about me coming up here to sleep last night? "Uh what happened last night?"

"Well you see here Rinny, you feel asleep while we were watching the Grinch last night. You were all cuddled up next to Len with your head on his shoulder. We decided to go on and bring you up here to sleep about thirty minutes after you feel asleep. Len carried you up here bridal style with me following close behind. Gotta make sure he doesn't do anything bad to you. Don't want any babies soon." Miku smirks when she sees me blushing like mad. Who wouldn't blush when you just heard that story? "Anyway, we got some photos want to see?"

"NO!" I yell.

"Come on Miku that's enough. Let's go ahead and wake the boys up," Luka says already walking out the door. Miku soon follows and I follow her. We head downstairs into the living room where the boys are spread out around the room.

"Aww they look so peaceful. Eh too bad. WAKE UP YOU BUMS IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Miku yells. The boys wake up startled at Miku's scream.

"Miku why you do that we were all sleeping," Kaito whines.

"It's Christmas so suck it up," Miku says.

The boys slowly get up even though they are pretty tired and don't want to. They're probably afraid that Miku will yell at them to get up again. I have to admit Miku is pretty scary when something doesn't go the way she wants it to go.

"Ok let's start with handing out presents to each other," she says cheerfully.

We all pass around our gifts that we got for each other. I hand the boys the gift cards I got for them and the jewelry for Miku and Luka. I kind of feel bad because I didn't get good gifts for everyone but oh well they don't seem upset about it. Miku and Luka hands me a billion pieces of jewelry. I must say that I'm probably not going to wear most of it but it's the thought that counts. Gakupo and Kaito gets me gift cards to some jewelry shops and clothes stores. They probably didn't know what to get me since I don't hang out with them much.

We finish up giving each other gifts. Miku and Luka goes into the kitchen to cook breakfast for everyone. I follow behind them because they asked me if I wanted to help them cook. Miku is cooking some pancakes while Luka is cooking some toast for everyone. Miku tells me that there is some sausage and bacon in the refrigerator. I didn't know which one to cook so I just went ahead and cooked both. It didn't take long to cook the food and set up the table to eat. All we need to do now is to eat the food.

"Breakfast is ready!" Luka calls to the boys.

"If you don't come now while it's hot you're not going to get any! I can care less if you starve because it will be your fault!" Miku adds.

The boys come in and sit down with us at the table. Len beside me, Gakupo and Luka beside each other, and Miku and Kaito at the head/end of the table. Gakupo and Kaito wasted no time diving into the food. Len had a little more self control than those to and us girls got our food patiently and not fast like certain people *cough* boys *cough*.

"Ahh breakfast was good! Now I feel like I'm going to be sick," Gakupo chuckles.

"Me too," Kaito says.

"Anyway! It snowed all night so let's go play in the snow!" Miku says.

Miku, Luka, and I head upstairs to get dressed while the boys of course stay downstairs. Miku made sure to lock the door as 'extra protection against boy's teenage hormones'. I pull one some jeans with an orange sweater and some black boots. I wrap my scarf around my head and tug on my hat and gloves as Miku and Luka finish getting dressed themselves.

"Boys you done getting dressed?" Miku calls downstairs before going down herself.

"Yeah we've been done for like five minutes! You guys take too long!" Kaito calls back. We head downstairs and meet up with the boys at the back door.

"Well come on outside the snow won't wait any longer!" Miku says before throwing the door open.

We follow behind Miku into the backyard where we are greeted with a blanket of white fluffy snow. I would say it's somewhere between two and three inches of snow. Miku runs around playing in the snow, Kaito and Gakupo start having a snowball fight, Luka starts building snow angels and snowmen, and Len is somewhere.

I stand by a tree near the back yard gazing around the yard at the snow. Here before me is thousands of small snowflakes together forming one big pile of snow. That one small flake that I saw yesterday is gone. Lost in many just the same. The snow's plain color covers all the color around it. Making everything that the snow touches a dull white.

Snow. The one thing in the world that reminds me of myself. It's cold and dull just like me. We get lost in the crowd never to be found again. The only thing that sets us apart is our purpose. Snow brings joy and fun to people while I just get in the way.

"Hey," someone says from beside me.

"Hi Len," I respond.

"What are you doing over here alone?" he asks.

"Just thinking." I say.

We're quite after that. Just gazing around at our friends. Luka yelling at Gakupo at accidentally destroying her snowman. Miku and Kaito now having a snowball fight against each other. Is this what 'normal' people do in the snow? I wouldn't know because I'm not someone you will call 'normal'.

"I never did give you my Christmas present Rin," Len says suddenly.

"Why didn't you give me it when we were handing out presents?" I ask confused.

"I guess I just wanted to give it to you in person," he shrugs.

"Ok, what is it?" I inquire.

"Turn around," he says.

"Why?"

"Just do it," he says impatiently.

I turn around. He then moves my hair out of the way and places something around my neck. I look down at the object now hanging around my neck. It was a purple butterfly necklace with a small pearl on each wing.

"Do you like it?" he asks.

"It's very pretty," I respond with a small smile.

"Glad you like it," He smiles and pulls me into a small hug. A small blush comes to my cheeks at the sudden contact. He let's go after about a minute. "Well come on! Let's go join in the snowball fight."

"Ok." I run after him towards the snowball fight that everyone is taking part in.

Snow is something that I will never understand. It's cold and dull yet it brings happy memories to people. Those happy memories can change a person for the best or the worst. Snow the thing that I'm alike but at the same time it is the complete opposite of me. I'll never truly understand what snow means to me. Is snow a bad thing or a good thing? I'll never know but the one thing that I know is that snow brings joy even to the saddest things.

 **Dun dun dun! Chapter complete. Man this chapter was a long one! Hopefully most of the upcoming chapters can be that long. Well I hope you guys didn't mind the wait for this. The only thing I'm going to tell you is that there is going to be some juicy stuff coming up. Anyway, thanks for reading this fanfic and see you guys in the next chapter whenever that one comes out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soo… How's it going? It's been a while. Since November 25, 2017 to be exact. I'm deeply sorry for not updating guys. I've been busy with school and physical therapy. I'm out of physical therapy now though. Also this chapter is the last chapter. I was going to make this story longer but I've lost interested in it. I didn't want to leave it unfinished. I'm going to add an Epilogue to it so you'll be able to know what happens after the story.**

 **Rin's POV (of course)**

The twenty seventh. My birthday. Also Len's birthday. What have I gotten myself into today? Well you see here Miku basically begged me to throw a party for Len and I at my house. I didn't want to. So Miku took matters into her own hand and arrived at seven in the morning to set up a party. Fun right?

"HEY RIN! I NEVER TOLD YOU TO TAKE A BREAK! THAT GOES FOR YOU AS WELL LUKA!" Miku shouts at us.

"Miku we've been setting this up since seven. It's ten now can we please take a break?" I ask.

"Well we would of gotten finished sooner if two little girls didn't laze around for the whole damn time," Miku states a little angry.

"Miku we're tired give us a break," I respond getting up from sitting on the floor.

"JUST GET BACK TO WORK!" Miku shouts again. Miku will be a good boss in the military or something. Always shouting and commanding stuff yeesh.

Luka and I creep our way back to the boxes and boxes and BOXES of party supplies. Do we really need this much for a birthday party for two people? Well apparently Miku needs this much supplies. We already had streamers up isn't that enough?

I pick up a box of yellow balloons. Oh did I mention that Miku wanted the color theme to be yellow and orange? Sometimes I think Miku knows all her friends a little to well. I mean, I never mentioned my favorite color was orange to her.

I stalk over to the helium tank, that Miku found at a store somewhere, to fill up the balloons. It's a good thing she got this helium tank because I would've died from suffocating by filling up all these balloons. While I was filling up the yellow balloons, Miku came over to me with orange balloons because apparently 'We got to have the same amount of color in everys space.' In other words yellow can't over power orange and orange can't over power yellow.

"Hey Rinny that's a pretty necklace," Miku states. I look down at the purple butterfly necklace that Len got me.

"Thanks, Len got it for me for Christmas," I say with a small smile.

"Oooooo someones got a crush," Miku giggles.

"WHAT! No I do not have a crush on Len. It was just a Christmas present!" I snap at her with a small blush.

"Yeah sure," Miku says while walking away. Damn that Miku.

When I'm finished with the balloons I head into the kitchen to help Luka bake somethings for the party. I start baking chocolate chip cookies when the doorbell rings. I hear Miku chatting with a couple of people. I'm guessing that the boys arrived and that's who Miku is talking too. I slide the cookies into the oven as someone walks in.

"Hey Len! Happy Birthday!" Luka exclaims behind me.

"Thanks Luka. Happy Birthday Rin," Len says noticing my presence in the room. I mumble a thanks and a happy birthday back, but I don't look at him. I'm preoccupied with the cookies I took out before I put in the other batch. "Wow not even going to look at me? Am I that ugly to you Rin?"

"No," I mumble not really paying attention.

"So you admit I'm handsome?" Len asks. I blink a few times.

"What are we talking about?" I look up and smile at him clueless.

"You're hopeless you know that?" Len sighs. "Anyway, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No we're almost done in the kitchen," Luka says. "Rin you can stop helping now. I can get the rest," she adds smiling towards me. I set down the toothpick that I was using to test the cookies and went into the living room.

I can't recognize my living room anymore. It's now a mess of yellow and orange. Miku went all out on this dumb party. I let out a sigh as I think of the pain it's going to be to clean this all up.

"Miku this is a little much," I say to her.

"It's a party for my friends of course I'm going to go all out," she winks at me.

"Miku goes all out for everyone's birthday," Len whispers into my ear.

"Oh ok," I mumble.

We talked for a little while before Luka came out with the food. She even baked a cake; that was why she wanted me to leave so she can decorate it. She had it already baked before she got here but it needed to cool before decorating.

"Gather around the table everyone! LEN AND RIN YOU BETTER SIT BESIDE EACH OTHER!" Miku yells while waving the lighter she has in her hands around. Yeah scary.

Len and I sat down beside each other while Miku lights the candles. Everyone sings happy birthday and we blow out the candles. Gakupo cuts the cake because we don't trust Miku with the knife. Once the slices of cakes all are passed out, everyone digs on in.

"Luka this cake is very good," Kaito says with his mouth full.

"Thank you and next time don't talk with your mouth full," Luka replies happily. It is a very good cake though. It was a chocolate cake with yellow icing and orange icing spelling out 'Happy Birthday Rin and Len!'. I'll need to thank Luka later.

When we all finished our cake, we played some games. We didn't pass out gifts because Christmas was two days ago so we already got some. I wasn't disappointed though because who knows what these people would get me. We're currently playing uno.

"UNO!" Miku screams suddenly making me jump out of my thoughts.

"Geez Miku you don't need to scream that loud," Gakupo says while rubbing his ear. **(A/N Yes Gakupo is still alive; I'm not too familiar with him so that's why I don't write about him very often)** He was sitting beside Miku so it makes sense why his ear hurts.

The game continues until we eventually switch over to Dead of Winter. It's my first time playing this game. I'm doing well so far...I think. Ok I admit it's a little complicated but that's fine. The only problem is that the zombies are a little creepy. It's just a game you are fine Rin. I've have probably told myself that a million times. We eventually lost the game.

The day continues going by with us playing games and talking about random stuff. They eventually leave WITHOUT HELPING ME TO TAKE DOWN ALL THESE DECORATIONS! At least Len stayed back to help. Kind of ironic that a party for the birthday people ends up with the birthday people cleaning it all up.

 **TIME SKIP TO WHEN THEY'RE DONE CLEANING UP BECAUSE WHO WANTS TO HEAR ABOUT THAT :D**

I flop down onto the couch with a sigh. Who knew that cleaning up an explosion of a birthday party will be so tiring? It's about five in the afternoon now.

"So tired," I yawn out. Len chuckles as he sat down beside me.

"Yeah it's never fun to clean up a party when Miku's there," Len chuckles as he leans back into the chair.

"Hey Len, I have a question to ask," I say suddenly. Len hums as a response. "Why do you think everyone wants to hang out with me?"

"Because you're fun to hang out with," He responds.

"What? No I'm not. I don't talk that much and I don't know what to do sometimes. I'm awkward and not popular. Definitely not pretty-" Len suddenly cuts me off.

"Rin Kagami! None of that matters. You are a nice person that doesn't judge people. You're a good listener. You're also very beautiful," he says.

"I'm not beautiful," I scoff.

"If you're not beautiful then why would I do this?" he says. I look over at him confused.

I freeze up when Len suddenly places his soft lips onto mine. I don't know what to do! Help me! What do I do! I start to panic on what to do. I need to breath! Len pulls away. Ugh why do you do this to me Len? I'm a tomato thanks to you!

"Aww you look so cute when you're embarrassed," he laughs.

"W-why did you kiss me?" I ask still a little stunned.

"Because I love you," he says while looking into my eyes.

"W-why?" I ask because I couldn't form any other word.

"You are an amazing person Rin. You just think badly about yourself. That's why you can't see any of your good sides," he says while pulling me into a hug. I relax into the embrace and then start to hug him back. We stay like that for a while.

"I-i," I start. "I..um..uh"

The words I want to say get stuck in my throat. I keep trying but I can't form the words that I want to say. I eventually stop trying and sulk into his arms. I fail at everything.

"Yes I know, you love me too," Len says while placing a small kiss at the top of my head. A small smile creeps it's way onto my face.

"I love you Len," I suddenly say. Who knew I would eventually end up loving someone? A depressed girl falling in love with one of the nicest people around.

"Hey Rin," Len says. I look up at him. "Um… will you be my girlfriend?"

I smile at him. Not a fake smile but a true, sincere smile. "Of course."

Len lights up with happiness. Guess he thought that I wasn't going to say yes to him. Len leans down and kisses me again. I kiss back a little bit. I'm still unsure what to do but I guess I'll see what happens.

Len stays over for a little while longer. We just talked. I'm honestly glad to have someone like Len around. He has definitely changed my life. My life now has a light to it. I'm not lonely anymore and not a shadow. Now that I think about it, I haven't been depressed lately. Is this what people call, Happiness?

The End

 **BAM finished! Honestly I was going to add more stuff to this story but I lost interested in it. Sorry guys. I'm glad I finished it though and with a good ending too. Sorry it isn't a very long story though. Man I said sorry a lot. Anyway, thanks to everyone who commented and stuck through with this story. I know this story wasn't that good but I think it was good for a first fanfic. I wrote this story for over a year. Amazing right? This has to be one of the longest projects I've stuck too if not the longest. I'll be uploading the epilogue to this story soon...maybe. There is going to be one though! It's time to say goodbye to this lovely story. So sad. I might write another one soon though. Thanks again to all the people who read this story and I'll see you all later. Goodbye!**


	10. Epilogue

**A Couple of Years Later**

It's been a couple of years since Len and I got together. I couldn't be happier. Len and I got married two years ago and our first child is on the way. Miku and Kaito got married as well. Luka and Gakupo are engaged. That's where all of our relationships stand.

As for the whole Neru situation. I told Len what happened that day and he got super mad about it. He told the principle what happened and Neru got expelled for it. The girls involved was suspended for a couple of weeks. Neru is currently in jail for something I don't know about. Len says it will ruin my mind if I knew what it was. Honestly, I'm not surprised she's in jail.

I graduated college with a masters degree in graphic design. I'm so happy that I managed to get the job I wanted for so long. Len was a big help to. He kept encouraging me to follow my dreams. Len's such a good hubby.

I couldn't be even more happy. I love how my life has turned out. I now know what my happiness and I'm never going to let it go.


End file.
